cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organized Nations of Superiority
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: ONOS Category:GUARD category: Maroon team alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || Lord Zion (June 10th 2006) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Commission | *Godfather: Sirettx *Don: Preatorian *Boss: Renolds *Consigliere: Blue Lightning |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Capos | * Foreign Affairs: Cavane * War: Flapjackers * Internal Affairs: Umlantus * Immigration: SuperginraiX * Economic Affairs: Lineazy89 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Maroon Team Senator(s) | *NONE |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Former Member Alliance and one of the three founding members of GUARD, the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Statistics |Stats |} = The Code of ONOS = Preamble Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, Our chains are broken And we are free ARTICLE III: WAR A: NO offensive attacks will be done independently. If one is, then ONOS will not help the offending member and it will be considered insulting, undermining, and an act of insubordination to the higher ranks. B: ALL attacks MUST be approved by a higher ranking official. *Executors are allowed to authorize others wars, but Executors are not able to authorize their own wars. *Executors need a Head Executor or higher to authorize their war. *Head executors require a deputy capo or higher to authorize their wars. *Deputy Capos and above require someone of equal or higher rank to authorize their wars. C: A declaration of an alliance wide war can only be made with a collective agreement by the Godfather, Boss, Capo of W&D and Capo of Foreign Affairs. D: Any defensive war (unprovoked attack) shall be met with immediate aid, if they have been a member for more than two weeks. E: If the war is deemed offensive by the Capo of W&D, immediate attacks shall be sent by any ONOS Soldier in range. F: In the event of an offensive war against an enemy, all aid shall be directed to the attacking nation who is a Soldier of ONOS. G: This is null and void in the case of an Alliance war. H: This system will be null and void if the war is not sanctioned by the alliance. I: In the event of an alliance war, all members will report to their Executor (Squad Leader). ARTICLE IV: Trade A: All members of the ONOS are encouraged to trade with their fellow alliance members and most certainly the Maroon Team. ARTICLE V: Foreign Affairs A: All inter-alliance affairs including NAPs, MDPs, rogue attacks, and news shall be brought to the Foreign Affairs department. B: All embassies shall be set up by the Foreign Affairs Department. C: All ambassadors shall report directly to the Capo of Foreign Affairs in case of emergencies. D: Any embassy to be created on other alliance forums must be requested by the Foreign Affairs Department and not the ambassadors. ARTICLE VI: Punishment and Loyalty A: ALL members will receive a place in ONOS with loyalty. Agreement with the terms is necessary for loyalty and membership. Rewards will be given for such loyalty. B: ALL members will receive punishment for disloyalty for said agreements. C: Leaving the Alliance must be publicly stated on our forums. Once out of ONOS you are like all other nations and alliances and you must remove ONOS from your alliance affiliation. ARTICLE VII: Authority Clause A: This document is the supreme law of the Alliance. Only The Godfather, The Boss or The Underboss under his direction, in charge can alter it. ALL Those that go against any part of the code are in violation of the Alliance agreements and will be immediately disciplined by The Tri. = ONOS History = A Shaky Start The Organized Nations of Superiority were founded by Lord Zion on June 10th of 2006. ONOS was founded as a secret society, whose members were recruited by Lord Zion strictly through the CN Forum. The Forth member he would recruit would be King Arthur II. They immediately began working together to activily recruit members for the alliance, but good recruits were hard to find. After about a month of solid recruiting with not one official position filled yet, they finally had achieved 30 members and began filling in the official positions. At that point Lord Zion chose a young member King Arthur II of King Arthur's Court to be the public "leader" of ONOS as Lord Zion would reign from the shadows. This idea worked quite well, as Arthur brought a new era of properity and growth to ONOS. Meanwhile, Lord Zion grew further and further disassociated with ONOS and CN itself, until eventually his nation was deleted for inactivity during a 6 week hiatus. During that time, Arthur had decided that Lord Zion no longer held the best interests of ONOS, and began the process of moving ONOS forward, without their former leader. Around mid September of 2006 King Arthur II officially took over position of Godfather of ONOS. The MAG debacle King Arthur had good ties with the leader of TAGA, Tulak Horde. The two of them decided that ONOS and TAGA should merge to form the alliance known as the Maroon Allied Guardians, or MAG. King Arthur discussed this move with other ONOS officials and they all came to an agreement, meanwhile unbeknownst to them, things were not going as well at TAGA. Tulak Horde decided that his decision was sufficient, so he failed to announce to any of his officials or members that ONOS would be joining TAGA and their name would be changed. In early October of 2006, when ONOS members began flooding in and the announcement was made the general members of TAGA and officials were in an uproar. Before 3 days had passed, MAG split in 3: ONOS members and officials returning home disgruntled, many TAGA officials leaving to found a new alliance the United Sovereign Nations to be away from Tulak Horde, and He was left with the remaining participants of MAG. Tulak Horde knew that the name Maroon Allied Guardians was now tainted, so he instead changed the alliance name to the Maroon Defence Coalition and started anew. The Return of Lord Zion Shortly after the MAG incident, King Arthur decided it was time for ONOS to have new forums and weed out the inactive members. So on October 20th of 2006 ONOS switched boards to another invisionfree server, but an unexpected guest traveled with them; the long missing founder Lord Zion. Lord Zion immediately tried to gain his own position back. A position that King Arthur said he would keep safe until his return, that was said three weeks before Lord Zion returned. In that time, because of the new members (between the new forums a surge of new membership and the Alliance merge from before), Lord Zion was unable to have the loyalty he once had. After trying to gain contact with King Arthur for a few days, Lord Zion got enraged by this disloyalty. When King Arthur did finally come back on the new boards he immediately banned the former leader. Their reasoning, Lord Zion returning was simply a bad idea and they quite simply didn't like him. After several posts of Lord Zion continually asking who would support him, the new leadership got bored of him. King Arthur threatened that he would create a new alliance and all the members would follow him. Then another threat saying either Lord Zion leave or King Arthur. Lord Zion decided it was in ONOS's best interest for the more loyal following to continue and fatigued from the new leaderships lack of any respect towards the Lord Zion in even the simplest way he choose to leave. This was Lord Zions final decision before he left the world of ONOS forever with that name. Even Before Lord Zion left and King Arthur threatened him, Lord Zion made this public on the CN boards. Because of Lord Zion's respect with other leaders from his past experience, many of the alliances of CN supported ONOS, and officially declared the new ONOS leadership as a coup. After this, many of the leaders wanted to help Lord Zion, and started to make threats on ONOS militarily. Quickly after this started Lord Zion waved off the attacks exclaiming this was not what he wanted and that ONOS and its members were not to be harmed. Lord Zion made an official resignation of ONOS leadership, and his membership on CN before he left for good. After this many of the leaders began to think of the new ONOS, not as a coup but as a respectable alliance. After being away for 2 months Lord Zion returned, however under the name Garak in the MDC alliance. After helping them for a while and working as an ambassador to many other alliances he left MDC later too. While at MDC, Lord Zion now known as Garak was making a new alliance that he called an "alliance of alliances". From Lord Zion's past he had always wanted to create maroon unity, a goal he started and didn't go as planned. This new super alliance was to encompass many of the most powerful alliances of the world including his past alliance of ONOS. Named NEXUS, it never took off because of leaders worried about what exactly it would mean for their own alliance. Lord Zion or Garak, finally after his failed attempt with NEXUS, came back a final time as Marquis Ondore. Ondore worked with ONOS for a little speaking with King Arthur, but remained mainly by himself. He continues to keep in contact with all his previous alliances and and friends however made the decision to stay out of alliance politics. He now mainly keeps to himself, as an independent nation, that is always helpful when a fellow nations asks for it. A Final Beginning December 2006 marked the beginning of a new era for ONOS. It was a time of great change and prosperity. After the King Arthur coup and scandal, the leaders had decided to move boards once more, this time to a paid domain, http://www.onos-alliance.com would be their new and final home as they decided to make a charge towards being one of the top alliances in all of the cyberverse. Along with this change in home, ONOS had a series of membership boosting exercises and more than doubled their members in less than 2 weeks. Also in early December, ONOS began a new era in its foreign policy, it had entered into an MADP treaty with the North Atlantic Defense Coalition and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, this treaty was named GUARD (Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense) and hoped to emerge as a new power bloc in the cyberverse. The founding announcement follows. GUARD A Revolutionary Accord—Dec 9 2006 @ 8:59 AM From the Desk of the Press Secretary of the NADC: Today, the NADC, CSN, and ONOS come to the rest of the international CyberNations community with grand news. After much discussion, we have all agreed that this course of actions represents the best wishes of our members. In order to further secure their safety, sovereignty, and continued prosperity, we join together. :For three months now, the NADC has been developing and discussing a revolutionary treaty, a giant leap forward in the evolution of defense pacts. Interested alliances came and went, none fully willing to commit to the bold terms of the pact that made it so unique. Eventually, however, we settled on two innovative alliances who were just as bold as the treaty itself. These alliances have weighed the alternatives, and have seen the benefits that this epic pact offers. They are the CSN and ONOS, and we are proud to partner with them in this endeavor. But what is this treaty? :This treaty is GUARD, Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense. GUARD is not just an MDP between two single partners; it is a multi-alliance coalition, supporting several organizations in a single document. It allows for economic benefit programs, military cooperation, and much more, while still maintaining the complete sovereignty of its signatories. :Written collectively by individuals such as Chris Canny, myself, and others, it breaks the one restraint which has, in our opinion, managed the cripple the entire Cyberverse, and is responsible for creating the aptly named MDP Web that entangles all who venture near. Which is why, I am proud to announce, that GUARD is completely and utterly disconnected from the MDP web. No black lines bind us to its writhing mass, no world wars threaten to unwittingly drag us into to their chaos. We are now an independent body, but not an unprotected one. GUARD secures our freedom, our independence, and it is because of its bold nature that we will stand strong. :For Order, for Power, for Peace! Chaotic Spring In Spring 2007, late May, ONOS was attacked by The New Pacific Order/NPO because of allegations of Spying, The Godfather at the time- King Arthur II- was accused, along with the three other leaders of ONOS, of spying on NPO and using NPO guides for ONOS. The Surrender terms were to give up the paid website and demote all leaders or be ZI'ed. Peace terms were finalized with the help of Michael4 (the then Boss of ONOS), Sirettx (the newly promoted Capo of Foreign Affairs) and Flonker (a Family Don). Sirettx would remain with the alliance and help rebuild, while Michael4 and Flonker opted to leave the alliance and fight NPO with King Arthur II as per terms of surrender. The members of ONOS, however, were saved from ZI. As a result of this, ONOS was placed under the leadership of Ivan_Moldavi, who served as Viceroy as well as two other NPO leaders who assumed leadership roles in ONOS. ONOS was declared protectorate of NPO for the month of June. King Arthur II officially stepped down as Godfather and within weeks changed his ONOS Alliance board into a non-gaming related community board. He still maintains contact with former members, but has stayed away from Cyber Nations politics. Initially, ONOS members were not allowed to leave the alliance. This was to retain a sense of stability and to prevent a mass exodus. This policy was rescinded by Ivan after a few weeks. Immediately, the feared mass exodus occurred, further decreasing ONOS' numbers to barely 100 in a week. Under NPO Control Still, ONOS and its members continued to persevere. ONOS had always had a fairly silent majority, and percentage-wise, not much had changed. It was a hard time for ONOS to be under NPO control and having to switch boards made many feel that ONOS had lost its identity and had become simply a puppet to the NPO. A few stand outs helped to retain ONOS's identity and began to rebuild ONOS's good name: Sirettx (now promoted to Underboss and the highest ranked ONOS member), Blackdeath (the Consigliere), Preatorian (Capo of Immigration), and Master S (a Soldier). Through their efforts the spark of ONOS was kept alive. The Final Rebirth At the end of June, NPO declared a statement releasing ONOS from NPO control and removing all NPO officials from the ONOS ranks. It was a proud day for the members of ONOS who had taken to Sirettx and Preatorian because of their effort and contribution to the alliance in the times of hardship. So at last ONOS could start with the rebuilding Process of ONOS and a new government was elected; Sirettx (the worthy Godfather), Renolds (the Boss), Blackdeath (the underboss) and Unterwasserseestaat (Consigliere). ONOS had a chance to recreate an amazing alliance and with Sirettx to guide them there could be no problems. Rebuilding a Chaotic Alliance After all the problems ONOS had faced with NPO in the past, ONOS members were sick of the alliance and immediately started resigning left, right and center. ONOS were losing way too many members and along with the Successions Blackdeath announced his resignation from ONOS and he was to join NPO. This came as a disaster to ONOS who needed leaders and now he was gone. ONOS were down to 100 members and no activity. Sirettx began working on ONOS' problems and promoting worthy members, along with the promotions came Preatorian who was promoted to (The Don) and his successor was to be SuperginraiX a fine example of a leader. Many days of hardwork paid off ONOS' Activity increased and along with that positions were being filled. Master S/ArchNeo III was promoted to Capo of Internal Affairs, Rebirth of Gorniar was promoted to Capo of Foreign Affairs, Blue Lightning was promoted to Capo of War (who returned from a long absense in IRON) and Defense and Lineazy89 was promoted to Capo of Economics. All the promotions lead to increased activity and growth, ONOS began large scale Aid programs lead by the fine Capo of Economics Lineazy89 and Immigration grew with new members joining and even old past members of ONOS came to join once again. ONOS was on its way to a new beginning a rise like the Phoenix a superior alliance. =Treaties= The list of current treaties held by The Organized Nations of Superiority can be found here: National Archives = External Links = ONOS Official Website and alliance forums category:Formerly Sanctioned Alliances